


Lovers ||NaruSasu||

by Visexual



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Uchiha Sasuke, Established Relationship, Love, M/M, NaruSasu Day, Seme Uzumaki Naruto, Top Uzumaki Naruto, Uke Uchiha Sasuke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:53:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27667774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Visexual/pseuds/Visexual
Summary: "Naruto, please." the raven pleaded as tears start to run down his face."I'm sorry."Not even his constant sobbing couldn't convince him, right before his eyes he witnessed how his lover walked up to the door as he felt his presence slowly drifting away.As the stained glass door waited for him, Naruto took a final glimpse at his one true love and only managed to whisper the last 3 words he eagerly wanted to say to him."I love you."
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

# Lovers

by [Visexual](https://embed.wattpad.com/user/Visexual)  


Table of contents

  * Chapter 1: Reunion

  * Chapter 2: Intimacy

  * Chapter 3: Embrace




## Chapter 1: Reunion

"Sasuke wait!" a blonde with cerulean eyes called while catching up with his black haired boyfriend.

"Hm?" the raven stopped and turned to look who was calling him who turned out to be his idiotic but still handsome boyfriend.

Finally the blonde catched up to the raven but before he could say anything he took a moment to catch his breath, "Sasuke, where were you? I thought you said your gonna go to baa-chan's house," the blonde asked as he regained posture.

"I did," the raven simply said.

"But when I got there she said you didn't come."

"You know how she is, she's old so she forgets all the time. Remember how she mistakened you for a fox?"

"Yeah, but remember when one time she mispronounced your name by SasUKE," the blonde teased.

The raven glared at him as he started walking away but the blonde followed him behind, "Go away dobe," the raven hissed.

"Come on babe don't be KJ," the blonde replied.

"What's that word even mean!"

"It means Kill Joy, your killing my joy right now ya know," the blonde suddenly grabbed the raven's hand and pulled him close to his chest, "What if I'll make it up to you tonight" they both looked eye to eye.

A smile began to form on the raven's face as he hugged him back, "I'd like that."

Suddenly, a voice called their attention which made them pull away, "Yoo hoo lovebirds!"

Both looked at the direction where the voice came from only to see a young woman with pink hair waving and smiling at them. The female then reacted at the way they stare at her, "Is there something stuck on my hair?"

"Yeah, bubble gum," the raven insulted.

"Sasuke-kun your so mean," the woman pouted.

"Sakura welcome back!" Naruto greeted as he walked up to her to hug her but then was stopped when the female pushed him aside and made her way to the raven.

"Sasuke I know that I'm already engaged with Lee and I respect you being gay and all but can I hug you please?" Sakura begged.

"No."

"Pretty please! Just this once."

"No."

"Please! I promise I won't ever ask for a hug again."

"Are you deaf or just stupid? I already told you NO!"

"Sasuke!" the blonde called out as he appeared in front of them. "You don't have to be harsh on her."

"Whatever," the raven said as he crossed his arms and turned his back on them.

"Sasuke," the blonde put an arm on the raven's waist but then the raven took it off. "Sasuke she just wanted a hug, she's not going to steal you from me so please don't be mad," the blonde said with a soothing and soft voice as he wrapped his arms around the raven.

The raven sighed as he let himself being hugged by the blonde, "Fine."

"Yes!" Sakura exclaimed as she also hugged the raven.

By now the three of them are hugging closely to each as they felt the warmth of each ones body. It felt great for all three of them to reunite once again, it reminded them of their old team, Team 7.

Because of their hugging moment they didn't notice that their friends were also their watching as the three of them reunite.

"Hey you three!" a voice interrupted them.

The trio looked who called them to see their old sensei with a warm and welcoming eye smile on his face.

"Sensei!" Naruto and Sakura said in unison while not ever letting go off the raven, though Sasuke didn't say anything he was still glad to see his sensei.

"Mind if I joined in? You know your not called Team 7 without your sensei," the white haired man said as he joined the hug.

"It feels great to be back," the blonde whispered raven heard.

"Yeah."

꧁___꧂

"So when did you get back here?" the blonde asked.

Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi along with all their friends including the other senseis were currently at a restaurant. Naruto was in the middle with Sasuke on his right and his best friend Kiba on the left, Sakura is sitted right across the blonde with Ino on her left and Lee on her right. Kakashi in the other hand is with his former classmates at another table.

"I got back from America yesterday with Lee, it was a long ride but I had fun with my soon to be husband," Sakura answered.

"What do you mean by HAD FUN?" Naruto questioned.

"I think you already know what it means," Sakura said as she put a hotdog on her mouth.

When Lee heard and looked at how his fiance put the hotdog on her mouth, his whole face turned red as well as the blonde.

At that moment all of them were smiling and talking about their lives abroad, their reunion was great and all of them were happy to see each other once again.

𖣘-----------------------------------𖣘


	2. Chapter 2

## Chapter 2: Intimacy

"Sasu-chan♪"

"Dobe! Don't call me that!" the raven smacked the blonde.

"Hey you two, don't make a scene in here. If you want to argue go to a hotel to let it a~all out," the pink haired girl smirked.

"Pervert," Sasuke commented.

Sakura just chuckled and took a quick photo of the couple.

"You two lovebirds are so adorable it almost makes me feel jealous."

Sasuke responded, "Well you should be, after trying to break us up before."

"That was all in past Sasuke get over it," the woman replied.

The raven rolled his eyes and just rose from his seat, "Your orders?"

"Just order three milk teas to go, isn't that what we always order." the blonde answered.

"Well duh we're in a milk tea shop after all, what I was asking was what kind of milk tea?"

"I'll have what you'll have," Naruto smiled.

"I'll also have what you'll have," Sakura grinned.

"Whatever," he then quickly made his way in line.

"So Naruto..." Sakura took a quick glance on the raven to make sure he can't hear their conversation. "Did he notice?"

The blonde leaned forward and whispered, "Not yet, luckily."

"So when do you plan to propose?"

"Don't worry I've already planned everything."

"Explain."

"So basically I'm planning to propose to him on the first day of April."

"But that's April Fools."

"Exactly! Let's make it look like we're just pranking him and then we'll surprise him and that's when I'll bring out the ring and propose! Then I'll kiss him, he'll kiss me, everyone claps and cheer us on, we'll get married, then adopt children, have a family, watch our kids grow u-"

"Okay okay! I've heard enough."

"You think he won't find out?"

"He won't find out as long as you don't make it look obvious duh."

"Well I just hope we'll be able to pull this off in time 'cause the last time I tried surprising him he already found out."

"And how did he find out exactly?"

"I don't know!"

The woman arched an eyebrow as she crossed her arms.

"Well——I do tell him It's a surprise but I don't necessarily spoil everything. It's like he can see right through me, he'd make a wild guess and turns out to be right."

"Okay look, if you really do wanna surprise him start with not telling him that you'll surprise him. Also, don't act suspiciously and just act natural and if possible try to distract him at all times that way he'll have a hard time to focus on the things that sorrounds him."

"And how will I do that?"

"I don't know! Make out or something."

"I like the thought of that~" the blonde slurred.

The raven finally got the milk teas and made his way to their table, but as he walked closer he heard Sakura saying something like "Making out" and Naruto replying "I like that" so he became a bit suspicious.

"What are you two talking about?" Sasuke suddenly appeared in front of them.

The blonde jumped in surprise, "Oh umm——nothing important, Sakura was just talking about their upcoming wedding."

The raven became less skeptical but he still had a strange feeling about them, in the end he decided to just shrug it off.

"By the way where is Lee?"

"He just went to hang out with the others, I mean it's been years that they haven't seen each other."

"Yeah," the blonde put his attention to the raven. "You think Karin i-" the raven cut him off.

"DON'T ever mention her."

"SHE'S still my cousin."

"I don't care, I don't want to hear her name especially from you Naruto," he raised his fist on him.

"Alright alright," he put down the raven's hand and entangled it with his.

As they finished their drinks they planned on going to the carnival next, when they were about to leave the shop the blonde planned to do something.

"Sasuke," he called his name.

"Hm?" he turned his head to face him but was suddenly met with a kiss on the lips.

He tried to resist but eventually he gave in but as soon as the kiss would continue any longer he quickly pushed him away as he realized that they were still standing at the entance of the shop.

"This is going straight in my scrapbook," Sakura giggled as she stared at the photos she took of them kissing.

"Are you crazy?!" he almost screamed at him.

"Yes, I'm crazy for you," he grabbed his hand and rushed to leave the shop.

"Hey wait! I need to take a picture!"

𖣘-----------------------------------𖣘


	3. Chapter 3

## Chapter 3: Embrace

"Sasuke, please?"

"No!" the raven managed to escape from his lover's embrace.

The blonde pouted and crossed his arms as if he was a child, for him being rejected at making love is unacceptable.

"Oh stop the act," he rolled his eyes. "You're not convincing me to do it with you tonight and any other night for that matter."

"But we always did it every night, e-even in the morning we do it so why not now?"

"You see that's the problem, you're such a pain in the ass LITERALLY." He scootched away from him and to the other end of the bed, "Let's just sleep for tonight."

"But baby~" the blonde got closer to him as his hard chest pressed against the raven's back, Sasuke didn't respond to this though so he thought maybe it was okay if he just tease him **a little**.

He began gently massaging his arm as his breath hitched onto his nape, his hand travelled through different places until eventually it slid into the raven's shirt, he just couldn't resist the temptation and kept wandering deeper up until he finally reached his now already hard nipples. He can't quite make out the raven's reaction but in his mind he thought that maybe he was feeling good so until the raven won't give a response he will continue teasing him even more. It wasn't long before his partner let out a moan causing him to get turned on much more, it was at this point that the raven finally decided to stop him.

"S-stop!" he moaned even louder.

Naruto didn't stop though and began sucking on his slender neck, leaving marks as a sign that he only belongs to him.

Sasuke quickly took away his hand and left the bed, "I just can't with you."

"You were enjoying it though."

"Whatever, the last time we did it I couldn't walk for a day."

"But I've already endured it for a week, can't I just have a one great night with the man I love most?" He stood up and walked up to the raven, he gently wrapped his arms around his waist and laid his head on his shoulder. "I promise, I'll be gentle."

They stood there in silence with there bodies attached, the scent of the blonde was too captivating for Sasuke and his delicate touches made it more reassuring for him not to worry.

"I'm sorry if I was too rough with you that night, can you forgive me?"

The raven sighed, "I forgive you."

' _Yes!_ ' Naruto cheered in his thoughts.

"BUT that doesn't mean you can still have your chance in pounding this ass."

"Oh come on," he pouted in displeasure.

Sasuke leaned forward, "But if you behave tonight I'll let you do whatever you want with me tomorrow," he whispered into his ear. He pushed them both onto the bed as he laid on top of the blue-eyed man.

"At least give me a kiss here," he pointed at his forehead.

"Fine," and so he did.

"And here," points at right cheek.

Kiss.

"And here," points at left cheek.

Kiss.

"And here," points at lips.

The raven rolled his eyes at his requests and just gave him a peck on the lips.

"That's it?"

"Oh shut up, you're not getting any french kiss from me. I won't let you turn the tables on me this time."

"But weren't you also the one who desperately wanted me to put it in? I still remember how cute you were that time," the blonde smiled at him as he tenderly stroked his soft pale skin. "Clinging to me like you were an animal in heat, tightening up whenever I said _I love you_."

"Usuratonkachi," the raven softly slapped his face hoping that he'd stop talking.

"Get ready 'cause tomorrow I will not hold back any longer and I'll make sure you'll feel good too. I won't stop until I hear you scream in pleasure," he seductively bit his lower lip.

Sasuke buried his face on the blonde's chest as an attempt to hide his blush.

Naruto chuckle, "I really look forward in fucking you."

"I hate you."

"I love you too dattebayo."

𖣘-----------------------------------𖣘


End file.
